Light of Darkness
by MidnightStriker
Summary: FE: SS. Do you really believe there is some goodness in the people you despise? Knoll/Natasha
1. Chapter 1: Son of Darkness

A/N: Well, this is quite unexpected. I wonder why I've got a thing for pairing FE mages…I guess it's just because they look good together! If you read the summary, yes, this is Knoll/Natasha. Don't like, don't read.

**Chapter 1: Son of Darkness**

"Well, here we are, Knoll."

The young shaman-in-training glanced up at his mentor, Noir.

"Sir?" he asked. "What place is this?"

Noir looked at his apprentice. "This is the temple, where the clerics and bishops of Grado reside. They specialize in Light Magic, so don't expect our lot to mingle with theirs, and vice-versa."

Knoll nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

"I am going to speak with the Archbishop first. Wait here for me. Don't worry, I'll be quick." Noir said. Knoll gave another nod and watched Noir walk up the staircase to the Archbishop's office.

It seemed as if Noir had forgotten the time, because seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned into hours, and the day wore on and on. Knoll's jaw was about to dislocate from yawning. Suddenly, he felt a pair of eyes boring into him, and he quickly spun around.

A young girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes was looking at him. She was really looking at him, as if staring into his soul. The senior cleric who was with her quickly pulled her away.

"Don't look at him. That's a shaman, those blasphemous mages that think they can control the world through abominable means." The senior cleric said loud enough for Knoll to hear. Knoll lowered his head and quickly batted his eyes so no one would notice the tears forming in them. Just because they studied Dark magic didn't mean they were evil, were they?

Noir returned shortly after. "Come on, Knoll. It's time we leave these hypocrites for good." Knoll agreed on that. After hearing what the Senior Cleric said about them made Knoll's blood boil about these light wielders. They profess goodness to serve the Goddess, and yet backstab people. Noir was right. Bishops and Clerics _are _hypocrites.

He resolved not to have anything to do with their kind.

Five years passed quickly. Knoll's talent for the Dark Magic was commended, as he was promoted to be one of the court shamans. Prince Lyon turned to them when Emperor Vigarde turned ill, and now they were using their knowledge of Dark Arts to discover if the Sacred Stone of Grado held the answers to Vigarde's illness.

Lyon couldn't bear to part with his only family in the world. He still needed Vigarde's advice and support as he gradually learned the ropes to control the kingdom of Grado. Unfortunately, the "sacred" stone didn't make things better. Vigarde succumbed to his illness, and the stone has resurrected him into a mindless puppet.

Lyon was possessed by the Demon King sealed within the stone, and with its influence on him, he threw all those suspected of not being loyal to him into prison, to be executed on schedule.

Tiny scratches now marked the days Knoll was in prison. He did this to keep his mind busy. What to do now? He had failed the prince, failed his mentor. He truly was the bastard Son of Darkness.

**End Notes:**

Sorry if this introductory chapter is quite short. I promise that the upcoming ones will have more dialogue and less boring background and descriptions. 'Til next chapter! Thanks to all those who were able to keep themselves awake!

MidStri


	2. Chapter 2: Daughter of Light

**MS: **_This is the edited version of "Light of Darkness Chapter 2". I made it less game-centered and a bit more…Natasha/Knoll centered. It's really difficult revamping an old storyline. Enjoy the new edits, sorry if it's quite short._

**Chapter 2: Daughter of Light**

The setting sun illuminated a lone figure going among the rubble of an old temple in Grado. The figure was going to and fro without hesitating, as if it knew the place quite well.

"It's been five years," Natasha said softly, walking around the deserted temple she once proudly served under. She had escaped the terrible massacre of dozens of magic-wielders, only escaping by the skin of her teeth. "I wonder where he is now."

The "he" she referred to was the enigmatic young shaman she saw when she was a child. She hoped that he survived the massacre like her, but that was highly unlikely, since most shamans were in the court and it would be easy to butcher them up then and there.

"Hello, Natasha." Joshua smiled. She spun around, completely startled. "Hello, Joshua." She responded.

She met the young man when the Renais army were en route to this despicable place, Grado. He sort of saved her when the Grado soldiers were looking for her by buying time for her to escape. Natasha knew deep down that she owed her life to this young sword.

"Do you need something?" Natasha asked. "Nothing really, I just needed to tell you something." Joshua said, and paused for some time. Natasha politely waited for him.

"It's been a wild ride, eh? I mean, from Serafrew and all, and now we're in Grado!" Joshua said. "I know," Natasha nodded. "I didn't think I'd be going back here." "Well, I've heard that Grado's military is one of the best in the planet." Joshua continued. "We may not all make it through tomorrow." "What do you mean?" Natasha demanded, annoyed that Joshua had such little faith in the army. "I'm going to do my best to make sure none of our comrades die!"

Joshua was taken aback, and suddenly took Natasha's hands in his own, earning a gasp of surprise from the cleric. "What are you doing?" Natasha asked softly.

"Natasha…along the way I have fallen for you. I-I'm afraid to lose you. After this battle is over…we should—we should live together." Joshua said. Natasha sighed. She didn't have the same level of affection that the Myrmidon had for her, but what hope did she have to see her true love again? Besides, the other men in the army had no interest in her, and she in them.

"I…accept you proposal." Natasha said reluctantly. _What have I to lose?_

Joshua's face broke into a big grin as he hugged her. "Thank you, Natasha. You've made all my dreams come true."

He leaned in to kiss her on the lips, and she accepted. But when he tried going a little too far, Natasha broke away. "I have to go," she gasped. "Good-night, Joshua." "Goodnight, Natasha." He smiled. Looking up at the stars, he grinned. _I have no more regrets._

_**Next:**__ Eirika's army meets up with Ephraim's, and they see a few familiar faces. Maybe even some from the bygone days…_


	3. Chapter 3: Lunar Eclipse

**Chapter 3: Lunar Eclipse**

Knoll raised his head when he heard the approaching footsteps. When his cell's door was broken down, it took his eyes awhile to adjust to the sudden change of brightness.

"Was my execution moved a day early?" he asked.

"Even better than that," a voice responded to him, "you're now free!"

Knoll squinted to see the figure who spoke to him. It was a young man with blue armor and turquoise hair. "And who may you be?" he asked. "I'm prince Ephraim of Renais, and we're rescuing any prisoners in this keep." The young man answered.

"Ah, I see." Knoll nodded. "In that case, I guess I owe you my life. I'll fight alongside you using the ancient magic." "Ancient magic? Don't they call it 'dark magic' nowadays?" a knight with blond hair done in a ponytail queried Knoll. Knoll shook unconsciously, but forced himself to smile. "Alright, if that's what you want to call it."

"So what's the plan?" Knoll continued. "We're meeting up with my sister's army; they're camped outside this fortress."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Ephraim!" a happy voice greeted the small group.

"Eirika!" Ephraim hugged his sister tightly. "Good job in winning the battle outside the keep. It saved us a lot of trouble."

"I'm so glad you're OK," Eirika sobbed. "There wasn't a time when I worried about your safety." "It's alright now, Eirika, I'm here now. I'm not leaving your side anymore." Ephraim responded, gently stroking his twin sister's hair.

Kyle and Forde, the two cavaliers who accompanied the prince, scanned the army and soon located and reunited with their loved ones. Knoll felt a bit jealous and distanced from this company, since he knew no one. Sighing, he found a quiet place under a tree and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Natasha!" Amelia called excitedly, "Ephraim's back! I heard he found a survivor in the keep." "Really?" Natasha smiled, following the cavalier. She tried not to get her hopes up to high. _It couldn't possibly be him, lots of mages have been massacred…_

Natasha snapped back to reality when Amelia suddenly stopped. "I think that's one of them." Amelia whispered, pointing to the solitary figure. Natasha's heart skipped a beat when she surmised his features. He had the same purplish hair, and those eyes…she couldn't mistake it. "Do you know him? 'cause I think you'd like some time to yourselves." Amelia smiled a knowing grin and skipped back to camp.

Natasha watched Amelia disappear from view before approaching the shaman. _OK, here goes nothing…_ she thought, gathering her courage. "Hello, sir Knoll." She began hesitantly. "I'm glad we...our…paths cross again." _So much for prim and properliness…_

"I know that voice…you're Natasha, from the temple, correct?" Knoll responded without opening his eyes. "Yes, this is the first time we've actually spoken." Natasha continued. "I hope to know more about you as we continue this battle." "I don't think so," Knoll scoffed. "Our magic principles mix like oil and water, so you'd best avoid my sinister and scheming presence."

"That's not true, Master Knoll. Not all clerics view shamans like that." Natasha said. Knoll didn't respond, and Natasha stood up. "Anyway, I really hope we can be…friends." "…" Knoll finally opened his eyes and looked at the Natasha. There was something in her eyes which made him feel…special. "I guess we can give it a chance," Knoll agreed softly.

Natasha beamed at him and gave him a hug. _Even if he wants to be only friends, at least we share a connection,_ she thought, temporarily forgetting her engagement to the young prince of Jehanna.

**Next:** _Onwards to Jehanna! Sorry if the storyline's not as gamefixed as we know it. 'Til next chapter, ha ne! _


	4. Chapter 4: Observing the Moon

**Chapter 4: Observing the Moon **

The trip to Jehanna was certainly not a just a hike. The trip spanned over a month, and thankfully, it seems as if Prince Lyon (or the Demon King, whoever's in control of his mind now) needed a break too. Ephraim and Eirika's army met no resistances along the way, making the trip relatively smooth.

Joshua wanted to use this time to spend with his new fiancée, and, despite her, Natasha did a good job in masking her apparent unhappiness.

**En route to Jehanna, in a deserted town:**

"Looks like here's where we'll settle down for the night," Ephraim announced, taking off his armor. "Finally!" Colm erupted, "I was getting tired of walking!" "And is it me, or is the weather getting warmer?" Forde asked. "It's getting warmer, definitely," Gerik said, wiping the sweat forming along his brow, "Jehanna's a desert country, and the change in weather means we're close."

"How much longer, Sir Gerik?" Eirika asked him.

"At the rate we're traveling now, I'd say, hmmm…three days." Gerik replied.

_Three days…_Natasha thought, _I've let Joshua eat up my time. I'll try to get to know Knoll more during these last three days. _

The town yielded many one-sized houses, and the army happily claimed their favored shelters. Natasha observed where Knoll would choose to stay for the night. Making sure that Joshua didn't find her and drag her to the home beside his, she slipped into the nearest one to Knoll's.

Natasha waited until she was certain that everyone was settled in for the night. When the last candle was blown out, Natasha pulled her hood closer around her face and moved to the door. She slipped past the door, ran past the deserted street and quickly opened Knoll's door.

"Hey!" a startled voice said, and Natasha looked up. She has obviously chosen a wrong time. The shaman had his hood off, and his purple hair was scattered all over his pale shoulders. He struggled to button his front robe. "What happened to 'knock before you enter'?" Knoll asked, obviously annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Natasha gasped out, out of breath from her little excursion. Her hood slipped off her hair, and her blonde locks were wet with the night dew. "I'm sorry, Sir Knoll." she repeated, hanging her head. Whenever she shook her head, the dewdrops caught the candlelight and it illuminated the walls of Knoll's shelter. _What a beautiful sight…_Knoll thought, noting the sparkling of the walls, _for her to beautify my room, I guess I'll let her off this once._

Knoll approached the repentant cleric and lifted her head to make eye contact. "You ran," he stated, "and you're drenched. Are you hiding from someone?" "No, not really." Natasha said, wrapping her arms around herself. She shivered slightly. "Are you cold, Natasha?" Knoll asked, concern edging his voice. "A little," Natasha answered truthfully.

Without a word, Knoll placed on her his outer robe. "I hope you don't mind that it's soiled with dark magic." Knoll said tonelessly. "Not at all, Sir Knoll. Discussing about our magical beliefs isn't the reason why I'm here tonight." Natasha said.

"Why would you risk your neck coming here in the middle of the night, then?" Knoll queried on, trying to mask his interest. "Clerics like you have no interests in our principles of magic."

Suddenly a slap hit Knoll. "Enough with the 'principles of magic' rubbish you're saying!" Natasha cried. "When will you see me not as a cleric, a rival, a soldier? I want you to see me as a person!"

Knoll rubbed the stinging spot Natasha's palm left on his pale cheek. For a mild-mannered cleric, she sure had an iron will. "I'm sorry for offending you, Natasha," Knoll said, approaching the now sobbing cleric. "That was…inappropriate." "You're right, it is." Natasha said.

"I haven't even given you a proper chance to answer my question." Knoll apologized sincerely.

Natasha smiled a small smile at the tone of genuine repentance the shaman carried. "Sssh…" Knoll said, comforting the cleric, "dry your eyes. It clouds the light in them." He handed her a silk handkerchief, and she wordlessly dried her eyes. After a moment of composing herself, Natasha looked ready to speak. "So, what is it you're here for, really?" Knoll asked. "I…wanted to know more about you, Sir Knoll." Natasha blushed.

This time, Knoll resisted lashing out. Instead, he asked politely, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Natasha answered, "your past, your childhood…"

"Everything?" Knoll repeated. "Alright, then. On one condition." "What is it?" Natasha asked. "You tell me yours too." Knoll smiled. "OK, I accept your conditions." Natasha beamed back. "Well then, it looks like it's for another time, Natasha. It's getting late." Knoll said, inspecting his sun dial. "I'll escort back to your shelter."

"Thank you," Natasha said, "I would really appreciate that."

_**End notes:**__ OK, another chapter up! Thanks to __**Archasage Soren**__'s review, I got the kick I needed to inspire me to continue this story and take it off the "On-hold" list. BTW, don't worry, __**Archsage Soren**__! No one dies in this story._

_Until the next chapter! _

_**MidnightStriker**_


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Tension

_**MSWords: **__I don't mean to break the momentum or anything, just a short warning: Knoll and Natasha may appear a bit OoC in this chapter! Silliness alert! :P _

**Chapter 5: Breaking Tension**

Natasha woke up the next morning with a smile on her lips. She remembered the deal she struck up with Knoll the night before; and it made her happy. She vowed to get closer to him during these last 2 days.

As she was fixing up her hair, she heard sounds of disappointment outside.

"What do you mean 'we're swamped'?!" came the unmistakable voice of Forde.

"Can't we fly through it?" Tana's voice carried a slight whine to it.

Natasha slipped out of her shelter and made her way to the town square, where majority of the army were assembled. Her eye scanned for a certain violet-haired mage, and was disappointed to find that he was absent.

Returning to the situation at hand, she turned to L'arachel. "What's going on, Lady L'arachel?" Natasha asked. "I don't know exactly…" Rausten's heir shrugged, "but Ephraim's saying something about a sandstorm's headed this way, so…we're stuck in here for like a week."

_A week! _Natasha's heart fluttered, _Thank the gods…I'll be with Knoll _FOR A WEEK!

"Are you OK, Natasha?" L'arachel asked concernedly, "I could get my heal staff in a jiffy." "I'll be fine," Natasha said, trying to hide her flushed face beneath her hood, "just fine."

Natasha rushed to Knoll's shelter to tell him the news. She knocked politely on the door this time, taking care not to be rude. "Come in," a slightly irate voice said. Natasha hesitated a moment, but she came in anyway.

The shaman was a sight—his violet locks were strewn all over his pale back and he was holding a comb in another. His hood and magic books was tossed carelessly over some chair he found. His robe was in complete disarray, and he was staring intently at his piece of polished glass which served as some ancient-time mirror.

Natasha tried her best not to giggle at him, knowing he may be offended. Instead, she asked, "May I help you, Sir Knoll?" "Yes, please Natasha," he said with a sigh of defeat, "I've been trying to fix my hair for the past two hours, but to no avail. I am afraid that I missed the prince's announcement."

"Oh, it's nothing big really," Natasha said, moving closer to the frazzled shaman, "just about a sandstorm headed this way and we're stuck here for a week." _"Nothing big"? How could you say that, Natasha?! _She mentally kicked herself in the mouth.

"Oh, I see." Knoll said. A moment of silence passed between them, and Natasha broke it. "So, what is it that you needed help with?" the blonde asked. "My hair, for starters. Please help me." Knoll said, calming down a little. He pushed his cloak and books off the chair and promptly sat on it.

"Aren't you going to offer a lady a seat?" Natasha asked in mock hurt. "Well, you're going to be standing anyway." Knoll shrugged.

"You're so blunt, Sir Knoll." Natasha sighed as she gathered his hair to start combing it.

"And you're such a tease," Knoll replied. A smile began tugging at the corners of his mouth as he began lightening up to the cleric.

Natasha giggled and began combing his hair.

"Sir Knoll…" Natasha started.

"Please, drop the 'sir' part," Knoll said, "I'm really more subject to you now since you are in control of my most prized possession."

Natasha's giggle erupted into a full-scale laugh. A shaman who values his hair over his books? You don't find that every day.

"I don't know how to arrange it as it deserves," Knoll confessed.

"Ah, so is that why you always keep it behind this hood?" Natasha asked.

"Not really," Knoll replied, but after pondering it for a moment, he nodded. "Well, I guess so."

Natasha smiled and began to neatly braid his long hair. "You're beautiful when you smile, Natasha," Knoll commented, looking at her through the mirror. "You're just saying that so that I'll do a good job." Natasha replied. "Anyway, I'm done."

Knoll stood up and looked at the cleric. "No, I'm serious. You're the only woman I've seen whose smile may be enough to dispel the dark magic I cast."

"Don't bring that up again Knoll, please." Natasha begged, shaking her head. "I don't want to hear your 'principles of magic' rubbish again."

"Oh, I didn't mean to bring it up." Knoll shrugged. "I just…well…anyway," Knoll cut himself off and shook his head. As he did so, his new braid swung back and forth like a pendulum, completely in sync with the shaman's movements.

"You did a good job, thank you, Natasha." Knoll smiled back. "No problem, Knoll. Your hair is…so soft." Natasha blushed. "It has a healthy shine to it." "I guess it's because of the oil. I haven't bathed in a month." Knoll joked.

Natasha looked completely horrified, and the expression on her face sent Knoll into fits of laughter. "Hahaha! The look on your face, it was priceless!" he laughed, tears forming in his eyes, "you should've seen it!"

"Well, if you really don't shower in a month, I'm not doing your hair anymore. Who knows what anomalies thrive in there?" Natasha fumed, turning on her heel and beginning to walk out.

Knoll was still rolling on the floor, and would have continued doing so had he not seen the cleric walking out. "Wait! Natasha! Please, I'm just joking!" he called, running to her. He wrapped his arms around her, forgetting for a moment that he was still half-naked.

"Please stay," he whispered in her ear.

The tone he used plus the sensation of his bare skin against her robes made her spine tingle. _Of course I'll stay, _she thought, closing her eyes and relishing the moment. But she decided to play hard to get.

"Alright, I'll stay." She said, "but you have to tell me what makes your hair lush."

"A formula I invented," Knoll replied, releasing his grip on Natasha and inviting her back to his shelter, "It's called, 'conditioner'."

* * *

_**End Notes:**__ I warned you! OoC-ness abound! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this update. Thanks to all readers and reviewers! Until the next chapter! _


	6. Chapter 6: Wishes

**Chapter 6: Wishes **

Natasha followed Knoll into his dwelling place.

"Well then, Knoll, why do you want me to stay?" Natasha queried.

"You forgot already?" Knoll asked in mock-hurt. "You said so yourself you wanted to know…'everything' about me."

_Of course, how could you forget…_the little taunting voice in Natasha's head mocked.

"Oh! Of course! I haven't forgotten, not at all!" Natasha said, "Well, then, start talking, Knoll." Knoll gestured towards the chair, and bid Natasha to sit down. "We should at least be comfortable before trading tales, yes?" Knoll smiled.

Natasha beamed back and daintily sat down. "Where do you want to start?" Knoll asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Where do you want me to start in my life story?" Knoll repeated, revising his question.

"Well, don't start with your life story yet," _Save that for the wedding. _Natasha ignored the naughty thought and continued on, "start with, you know, your likes and dislikes."

"Likes…and dislikes? I haven't given that much thought." Knoll said hesitantly. _I do like you, though._

"Hmmm…what about your favorite colors, then?" Natasha pressed on. "I like black and purple." Knoll replied.

"Favorite Food?"

"I don't know…Grado's chefs cooked different food every day, I can't remember anything I ate." Knoll shrugged. "OK, can we get on with my life story now?"

"What's with your 'life story' that you want to start with so much, anyway?" Natasha's eyes twinkled. "Er, I don't know, just listen!" Knoll said, obviously impatient to begin.

Natasha laughed lightly and listened attentively to Knoll.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

She wasn't sure how long it lasted, because Knoll droned on and on and on, and went meticulously around details. He was funny, in a sort of way, but being riveted on a chair for hours on end listening to one talk could become boring.

Like how he and Noir were too scared to cut the Stone of Grado, how he cut a 3-inch long gash on himself because he didn't know the stone was sleek, etc.

Before Natasha knew it, she was sound asleep. Knoll was still pacing about the room, waving his hands and re-telling how scary it was experimenting on that foul stone, and that the ever-present fear was thinking what if the Demon King popped out and possessed one of them.

Knoll paused for breath and turned around to look at his audience.

Natasha had her eyes closed, and her chin met her chest. She was breathing peacefully. Knoll smiled. For some reason, he couldn't explain why, this cleric amused him. He normally would have been annoyed or even angry that someone would sleep on him, but Natasha was an exception.

_She makes me feel so light-hearted, so…alive…_Knoll mused as he gently lifted Natasha on his bed. Much to his surprise, it was already dark outside. Knoll chuckled. _It's not her fault on sleeping on me, it's mine. Must have been enjoying listening to myself too much._

As Knoll gazed on the starry heavens stretched across the sky, a shooting star whizzed by. _Flaming balls of rock ignited by the friction of our atmosphere, _he mused, _who would be stupid enough to think they had the power to grant wishes? _

Knoll's sight lingered on Natasha, and he found the answer. _Oh well, it won't hurt to try to wish upon a lump of flaming rock. _Knoll closed his eyes and got to work._ I wish to be a Summoner, I wish to come out of this war alive, and…_Knoll gazed at Natasha's sleeping form once again, _I wish that we could be together…even just a little bit longer. _

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sunshine streamed through Knoll's window, waking Natasha. She woke up with a start, surprised to find that she had fallen asleep on her clerical robes, and was not on her bed. The last thing she remembered was Knoll droning on and on.

Knoll! Where was he? He wouldn't try anything funny now, would he?!

Natasha stood up and her foot stepped on something. "Ow…" came a voice, "You sleep on my bed, and now you repay me by stepping on me?"

"Knoll! I'm so sorry! You had to sleep on the floor!" Natasha blushed in embarrassment as she quickly helped the shaman up. "I-I-I just, fell asleep, and…"

"No, it's alright." Knoll said, rubbing his sore spot, "I'm perfectly fine."

"You didn't do anything funny, did you?" Natasha asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I promise I didn't touch one blonde hair from your head." Knoll replied.

Before Natasha could reply, Ewan came running down the road.

"Prince Ephraim is calling all soldiers for an announcement! Calling all soldiers! To the city square!" he called. Natasha and Knoll quickly stood up and walked down the road. "I'm not missing the announcement this time," Knoll grinned.

"Good," Natasha said, "or else I'll start asking for you to pay me as your messenger."

Knoll laughed as they walked side-by-side to hear the prince's message.

"Fortunately for us, looks like the weather's cleared, everyone," Ephraim said, "To have a better chance of saving Jehanna's Sacred Stone, we have to get going now."

_Now?!_ Natasha and Knoll thought simultaneously, shocked. _But it isn't even a week…_ Natasha thought sadly, stealing a glance at Knoll.

_Just when you start to get to know someone special,_ Knoll quickly snuck a glance at Natasha, who quickly looked away. _So much for wishes._

"Natasha! There you are!" Joshua exclaimed, "I've been looking for you since we encamped here."

"Oh, hello, Joshua," Natasha said, accepting the myrmidon's embrace. She was unaware that Knoll's eyes hidden by his hood was being clouded with jealousy. _So much for damn wishes, damn shooting stars, damn it all!!_

Knoll quickly walked towards the direction of his shelter. "I was a fool to think someone as beautiful as her wouldn't be taken." He muttered under his breath. "Foolish shaman."

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear running footsteps behind him, until he heard his name called out. "Knoll! Knoll, wait for me, Knooooll!"

Knoll looked up and saw Natasha running towards him, her hands clutching something. _What is this, an apology gift?_ Knoll thought sourly. "What do you need?" he asked, acid edging his voice, "shouldn't you be with your…boyfriend?" he spat. Natasha shook her head, too excited to notice the surly attitude of Knoll.

"Look what I've got," she said, opening her palms to reveal two Guiding Rings. Knoll's heart danced with joy, at least his first wish was being fulfilled.

He reached for one and was about to slip it on his finger to change class, but Natasha slapped his hand. "Wait!" she grinned, taking the other ring, "you slip it on me, and I'll slip it on you!" "Like a wedding?" Knoll asked warily, "wouldn't your boyfriend be…"

"Nevermind Joshua," Natasha said, albeit softly, "he wouldn't know."

Knoll smiled, and slipped his guiding ring on Natasha's finger and Natasha did likewise to him. After a few seconds, they basked in the light which accompanied their class change.

"You chose to become a bishop?" Knoll asked.

"And you chose to be a summoner?" Natasha asked, obviously amused, "why?"

Knoll smiled, "to summon others to protect you when I myself cannot."

As Natasha hugged Knoll, he smiled faintly. _Maybe wishes on lumps of rock can come true._

* * *

_**End Notes:**__ Aahh…another chapter finished! Well, it's quite hard to keep Natasha and Knoll in-character, I admit, when they are growing more acquainted with each other. I know the chapter is still short, I'm sorry for that, been quite busy. Hope you enjoy this update!_

_A hearty thanks to reviewers __**Archsage Soren**__ and __**Orangen**__! And of course, to all readers and supporters! _

_**Next:**__ Ephraim's army finally arrive at Jehanna. _


End file.
